


cuddles & sneezes

by coughs in weeb (wowanoriginalusername)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Humor, Sneezing, himiko’s mp gets out of hand, just a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowanoriginalusername/pseuds/coughs%20in%20weeb
Summary: Himiko cuddled a little bit closer to Angie, another relaxed sigh leaving her as she did so.And then Angie sneezed, and so many things happened in so little time that even Maki couldn’t keep up with the situation.





	cuddles & sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> i found some prompt lying around so here’s this
> 
> “Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other’s eyes and taking it all in. Everything’s silent.
> 
> And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed.”

Himiko’s eyes closed in contentment, her forehead comfortably presssd against Angie’s, a sigh escaping her lips. Angie smiled at the touch, her blue eyes taking in her little girlfriend’s face. She was adorable, she thought, her hand absentmindedly toying with the other’s red strands of hair. Himiko’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush as one of her own hands reached to intertwine with Angie’s free one, her lips curling into a smile as she did so.

It was silent, a comfortable silent. They were content in just basking in each other’s company, peacefully showing their affection and care. Himiko was beginning to get tired, her breath tingling Angie’s face, who suppressed a chuckle at it, not wanting to startle the happy magician.

Himiko was easily scared in this kind of situation, moreso than usual, her guard completely down as she felt safe in Angie’s positive presence, her joyful and upbeat aura.

Himiko cuddled a little bit closer to Angie, another relaxed sigh leaving her as she did so.

And then Angie sneezed, and so many things happened in so little time that even Maki couldn’t keep up with the situation.

Himiko’s eyes widened in not even a split second, her entire body tensing and pulling away from the shocked girl beside her. Her hands wildly scrambled around for a grip before her legs moved, kicking her away from the bed and sending her flying across the room.

Angie merely blinked in surprise, her mind trying to process everything that just happened before her usual cheerful smile erupted onto her face, darting to sit up straight as Himiko, too, recovered from the situation. Angie giggled as her girlfriend stared around in shock and confusion, before going, “Wow, Himiko! You got really far away from the bed! How did you do that?”

Himiko huffed, pulling herself to a stance and smoothing out her crumpled skirt, “It was my magic,” she said with a pout, beginning to walk back over to Angie, “And, no, I wasn’t scared.”

Angie chuckled again, “Oh, you were just showing off, then?”

Himiko nodded in response, plopping herself on the bed beside the overzealous girl. “Yeah, I jus’ got a sudden wave of MP, so I decided to... uh... fly for a second..”

”Hmm...” Angie trailed off for a second, locking into a praying position while Himiko stared at her with a quizzical look. She perked up again afterward, her gaze locking with Himiko’s.

“Atua says your lying!”

Himiko grumbled something to herself, offering Angie a light, playful swat to her shoulder, “Well, Atua doesn’t know what he’s saying...”

**Author's Note:**

> unseen
> 
> angie: you wanna fuckin go?
> 
> angie: nobody dares challenve atua
> 
> himiko: oh no pls


End file.
